Alley of Shadows
by Cloud that blows through air
Summary: (Takes place after The Last Hope) After Firestar dies, Bramblestar takes his place as the new leader of ThunderClan, with Squirrelflight as his deputy. ThunderClan has survived and thrived until now. What will happen when ShadowClan launches an attack on ThunderClan, just after the battle with the Dark Forest and StarClan? Rated T for gore.
1. Allegiances

**ThunderClan**

Leader- Bramblestar - Dark brown tabby tom

Deputy- Squirrelflight - Dark ginger she-cat

Medicine Cat- Jayfeather - Gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes

 **Apprentice - Dewpaw (Gray tom)**

Warriors- Thornclaw - Golden brown tabby tom

Birchfall - Light brown tabby tom

Whitewing - White she-cat

Berrynose - Cream-coloured tom

 **Apprentice - Amberpaw (Gray and white she-cat)**

Mousewhisker - Gray-and-white tom

Poppyfrost - Tortoiseshell and white she-cat

 **Apprentice - Seedpaw (Ginger she-cat)**

Lionblaze - Golden tabby tom with amber eyes

Foxleap - Reddish tabby tom

 **Apprentice - Snowpaw (White tom)**

Icecloud - White she-cat

Toadstep - Black and white tom

 **Apprentice - Lilypaw (Dark tabby she-cat)**

Rosepetal - Dark cream she-cat

Blossomfall - Tortoiseshell and white she-cat

Bumblestripe - Very pale gray tom with black stripes

Dovewing - Pale gray she-cat with blue eyes

Ivypool - Silver-and-white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes

Molespots - Brown and cream tom

Cherryfall - Ginger she-cat

Queens - Cinderheart - Gray tabby she-cat - Mother to Lionblaze's kits, Featherkit (Small gray she-cat), Ravenkit (Black tom), and Fallenkit (Tortoiseshell she-cat)

Hazeltail - Gray and white she-cat - Expecting Thornclaw's kits.

Elders - Graystripe - Gray tabby tom

Sandstorm - Pale ginger she-cat

Brackenfur - Golden tabby tom

Sorreltail - Tortoiseshell she-cat

Dustpelt - Tabby tom

 **ShadowClan**

Leader- Rowanstar - Ginger tom

Deputy- Smokefoot - Black tom

Medicine Cat- Littlecloud

 **Apprentice - Mistpaw (Spiky furred, pale gray she-cat)**

Warriors- Toadfoot - Dark brown tom

Crowfrost - Black and white tom

Kinkfur - Tabby she-cat with long fur that sticks out at all angles

Ivytail - Tortoiseshell she-cat

Ratscar - Brown tom

Snowbird - Pure white she-cat

Olivenose - Tortoiseshell she-cat

 **Apprentice - Dewpaw (Gray she-cat)**

Owlclaw - Light brown tabby tom

Shrewfoot - Gray she-cat with black paws

Scorchfur - Dark gray tom

 **Apprentice - Sparrowpaw (Tabby tom)**

Tigerheart - Dark brown tabby tom

Dawnpelt - Cream-furred she-cat

Ferretclaw - Cream-and-gray tom

Starlingwing - Ginger tom

Stoatfoot - Ginger tom

Queens- Pinenose - Black she-cat - Mother to Owlclaw's kits, Wingkit (Tiny gray she-kit) and Stripekit (Gray tabby tom)

Applefur - Mottled brown she-cat - Mother to Smokefoot's kits, Mottlekit (Small mottled tom) and Darkkit (Black she-kit)

Elders- Tawnypelt - Tortoiseshell she-cat

Oakfur - Small brown tom

 **WindClan**

Leader- Ashstar - Gray she-cat

Deputy- Crowfeather - Very dark gray tom

Medicine Cat- Kestrelflight - Mottled tom

Warriors- Weaselfur - Ginger tom with white paws

Harespring - Brown-and-white tom

Leaftail - Dark tabby tom with amber eyes

Emberfoot - Gray tom with two dark paws

Sedgewhisker - Light brown tabby she-cat

Swallowtail - Dark gray she-cat

 **Apprentice - Mintpaw (Light brown she-cat)**

Sunstrike - Tortoiseshell she-cat

 **Apprentice - Lightningpaw (Tabby and white tom)**

Whiskernose - Light brown tom

Furzepelt - Gray-and-white she-cat

Boulderfur - Large pale gray tom

Larkfeather - Gray she-cat

Crouchskip - Black tom

Queens- Heathertail - Light brown tabby she-cat - Mother to Weaselfur's kits, Greenkit (Light brown tom) and Rabbitkit (Light brown and gray tom)

Elders- Owlwhisker - Light brown tom

Whitetail - Small white she-cat

Gorsetail - Very pale gray-and-white she-cat

 **RiverClan**

Leader- Reedstar - Black tom

Deputy- Pebblefoot - Mottled gray tom

Medicine Cat- Willowshine - Gray tabby she-cat

Warriors- Icewing - White she-cat

 **Apprentice - Silverpaw (Silver tom)**

Duskfur - Brown tabby she-cat

Mallownose - Light brown tabby tom

Robinwing - Tortoiseshell-and-white tom

 **Apprentice - Cloudpaw (Small light gray tabby she-cat)**

Petalfur - Gray-and-white she-cat

Grasspelt - Light brown tom

Hollowflight - Dark brown tabby tom

 **Apprentice - Podpaw (Brown tom)**

Troutstream - Pale gray tabby she-cat

 **Apprentice - Curlpaw (Golden she-cat)**

Mossyfoot - Brown-and-white she-cat

Rushtail - Light brown tabby she-cat

Heronflight - Brown tabby tom

Queens- Minnowtail - Dark gray she-cat - Mother to Reedstar's kits, Waterkit (Blue gray she-cat), Vixenkit (Small dark ginger she-cat), Fishkit (Dark gray tabby tom)

Elders- Graymist - Pale gray tabby she-cat

Mintfur - Light gray tabby tom

 **Cats outside of clans**

Ginger - Ginger tabby tom

Fern - Small, brown-and-white she-cat

Sandy - Sandy gray she-cat

Jasmine - Gray she-cat

Maggie - Small brown tabby she-cat

Slash - Big ginger tabby tom with long claws

Dusty - Dusty brown tom

Flower - Tortoiseshell she-cat

Claw - Light brown tom

Fang - Black tom

Lace - White she-cat

Jasper - Black and white tom


	2. Prologue

A blue cat sat looking down on ThunderClan. "They look so happy…" She murmured, "not for long." A ragged-furred black she-cat came padding up to her, limping slightly. "Bluestar, do not fret, for their time will come to rise to be the strongest clan in the forest, although leaf-bare is near. Weak kits will grow to be strong warrior, and I am positive of that." The black cat meowed reassuringly, touching her tail tip to Bluestar's shoulder. "I can't stop worrying about them though, Yellowfang. I know Bramblestar is strong and loyal, but it's almost leaf-bare. What if they…" Bluestar sighed. "Don't worry, Bluestar, they won't." Yellowfang muttered. "I believe you, Yellowfang, it's just.." She trailed off, ear tips twitching and tail flicking. "They'll be fine." Mewed Yellowfang, and, with that, they walked off in their opposite directions to look upon the clans.


End file.
